Just Men!
It's the most unusual game/talk show in/on game/television. (insert female contestant's and their occupations) (insert male star's names). And, why are we all here? BETTY: Because it's JUST MEN! It was a very highly unusual game show, for all the contestants were women and the celebrity guests were men, hence the name of the show, "Just Men!" Gameplay Two female contestants faced a panel of seven male celebrities for the chance to win a car. At the start of each show, host Betty White would mix the key that started the car with six others that did not, and handed one key to each celebrity. In each round, a category was given along with a requirement (how many yeses, how many nos or simply answering yes or no) for that round. Round 1 In the first round, the male panel was asked a yes or no question prior to the show to which at least two celebrities had answered YES. Starting with the champion, each contestant questioned the panel for one minute (although a celebrity whose answer was revealed can't be questioned), using questions prepared for them in advance pertaining to the round's topic, then the contestant in control selected a celebrity she thought answered YES. Doing so won that celebrity's key. If two YES answers had not been found after each contestant had a turn, they then took turns asking one celebrity one question and then making a choice until two keys had been claimed. Round 2 In round two, the panel was asked another yes or no question, to which at least two of the panelists with unclaimed keys had answered NO. At the beginning of that round, the celebrities whose keys have been already taken revealed their answers. The second round was played the same as the first, except that the contestants looked for panelists who said NO. Again, a correct prediction won a key, but a wrong prediction this time resulted in the key for that panelist being awarded to her opponent. Each contestant had one turn. Round 3 (catch-up round) In the final round, each player (starting with the one who's trailing) took turns asking one of the remaining celebrities one question, based on the round's topic. Then, the player had to decide if the celebrity said YES or NO to the round's question. If correct, not only she won that key but also earned the right to take one of her opponent's keys as well (if any); otherwise, the star's key and the stealing of the key went to her opponent. The contestant with the most keys out of seven won the game and played for the new car. The loser got a consolation prize for each key she had (she would be guaranteed at least one prize). The Car Round The champion selected one key for each day she had been on the show. The first key she chose had to come from one of the keys she had won in the maingame. If the player won the main game by collecting all seven keys, she got a bonus key choice. The keys were tried in the car in alphabetical order (based on the celebrities' names), in the event the contestant had multiple key selections, and the celebrities joined her in the car for luck. If any of the keys selected by the contestant started the car, she won the car and retired undefeated. If not, she won a consolation prize (indicated by a prop inside the car's trunk), and returned the next day to face a new challenger. Trivia Betty White won a Emmy for her work on the show. She was the first female to win the Emmy for Outstanding Game Show Host. (Meredith Vieira of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire and The Today Show was the second.) Game show hosts such as Pat Sajak, Gene Rayburn and Peter Tomarken (who hosted Hit Man at the time) occasionally appeared on the show. Music Stormy Sacks Think Cue - "The Syncopated Clock" by Leroy Anderson Links Rules for Just Men Two full episodes are found in museum.tv archives YouTube Video Clips of Jon-Erik Hexum on Just Men! Category:Panel Game Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Flops Category:1983 premieres Category:1983 endings